Masquerade disater!
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Masquerade Ball to raise money?Love? well that is if he find the right girl. More description in the full summery. ON-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

What happen's when theres a Masquerade Ball to raise money forand elementry school so they can buy books?What if Massie dance's with a guy?He falls in love with her But what happens when he doesn't exactly know who it is?What will happen when he starts liking the wrong girl?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love it?Hate it?

i'll put the next chapter up if i get about 5 reviews:)

p.s:Thanks 'One Of The Fallen'For the idea!

**Xoxo** Gabby


	2. Author's Notesorry

A/N: I'll Update soon for this story. I have one question.

How should the story start?

a.)The Proncipal calling the assembly

b.)Range Rover

c.)Massie's House.

D.)Give you own idea =D

Please review with ideas.

Xo Gabby 


	3. Step my Game up!

A/N:I Finally .

Well i'll just give u the you like it:)

XOXOX

Gabby:)

"So Massie who are you taking too this quote awesome end quote masqurade party?"Josh Hotz asked with No curiousity running in his deep voice.

I gave him a-you-already-know look.  
"Hmm i dont know Josh let me ask you?"I asked in a sarcastic voice."Well you are taking-"I cut him off.

"Nawt nawt tellong you guys!"I declared."Hello BOCD here we are with things first we know who Massie Block is taking to the Masquerade ball....it's Keith Morgan."Alicia said.

Wow how did they find out?It's 's fine...Okay it is definetly nawt.

Everyone started laughing...Well only her friends did."What?Massie your going to the Masqurade Ball with Keith?"Josh asked.I nodded."Why him?"Kristen asked."i dont are you going with Plovert then?"I asked.

Kristen !i laughed inside.I really dont know why i chose to take Keith Morgan the captain of the football team.I mean everyone knows i like Derrick Harrington,well everyone except him.

Keith Morgan is cute though,Really cute,but he is so nawt cuter than Derrick 'Hawtington'( his cute lastname)

It is soo time to step my game up with Derick, and yess that means talking to him.....

I think i can do it,maybe.....

Like It?Love it?Absolutly Hate It?

Sorry i know this chapter is lame but i will come up with and Ah-mazing chapter.  
Oh and PM me if you want to be my Co-Author.

XOXOXO Gabby:D 


	4. Masquerade Committee

**A/N: Sorry I haven' t updated in a while. Well here's the next chapter(:**

**Oh and if you were wondering Derrick and Massie do nawt know each**

**Other just clearing that up.**

**X O G A B B Y (:**

* * *

The Pretty Committee walked into Language Arts and took their seats. Which are right next to each other. Everyone was already in the classroom so They couldn't and wouldn't feel like LBR's.

"So I wonder what Mrs. Kendler is going to teach in boring ass Language Art's today." Alicia complained.

She pulled out her carry-along mirror from her purse and checked her already perfect make up.

The whole time Massie was behind Alicia mimicking her. Claire, Dylan and Kristen busted into a fit of laughter's.

The teacher came into the class room and silenced all three of them with death glares. But Massie just copied every movement she made and her expressions.

"Mrs. Block." Mrs. Kendler screeched. "Um Mrs. Kendler I'm nawt married so I'm only Ms. Block. and yeah you said my name well more like screamed it but what's the dif.? but what do you need?" Massie crossed her perfect legs and stared the teacher down until she looked away. Once she did the whole Pretty Committee gave her a round of high fives.

"Okay well Principal Burns told me to get 5 girls to be awn the Masquerade Committee. Which means you guys come up with the idea's for it, decorate, write down every item we need to buy." Mrs. Kendler said and grabbed a piece of paper to write the people's names down.

_Basically run the whole thing. _Massie thought and then raised her hand. Massie loved running things, it was her special gift. wrote Massie name awn the clipboard.

After that the rest of the Pretty Committee did the same. Once the teacher gawt finished writing all the names down Mrs. Kendler sent them to Principal Burns for more information.

"Lady's thank you for signing up for this project. So you girls will be planning it." Principal Burns informed the girls, but obviously they knew that already. "Yeah but 'we' will be running it right." Massie asked but it didn't sound like a question, it sounded more like she was informing the principal that they will be running it.

"Uh, sure. Here's what needs to be done." Principal Burns said as she handed all of them a handout.

"Whoa whoa whoa, . Just leave the checklist to us. Trust me."Massie shoved the handout back at her , pulled out her purple notepad and started awn the checklist.

**Masquerade party Check-List:**

**The Room:**

**__ ****Location**

**__ Caterer**

**__ Menu Planning**

**__ Cake**

**__ napkin rings**

**__ Table candy**

**__ Table games**

**__ Glitter or confetti**

**Invitations/Other Printed items;( especially since it won't just be our school, it will have adults& their kids:[)**

**__ Invitation to party/Benefit**

**__ Response card __ Response envelope**

**__Kids only**

**__ Donation card**

**__ Seating Cards**

**Give-Always/PRIZES:**

**__ Cute t-shirts**

**__ cool caps(hats)**

**__ Glow sticks __ Necklaces __ Earrings __ Glasses**

**__Theme Oriented items**

**Other:**

**__Photographer __ Videographer __ Press**

**__ Candles *candle lighting, other***

**__ Dress Determination**

**__ Casual __ Dressy casual __ Dressy **

**__ information table**

**Decorations:**

**__ Sign-in board or Sign in book**

**__ Message board**

**__Centerpieces**

**__ Welcome sign**

**__ Entrance piece at Door**

**__ Band Backdrop**

**__ Balloon Bouquets**

**__ Buffets—Decor**

**__ Buffet—Signage**

**__ Outside Lobby Area**

**__ Sign Over Seating Cards**

**__Directional Signage**

**__ Easels**

**__ Other... Theme Oriented**

**Entertainment:**

**__ DJ**

**__ Band Type; Jonas Brothers (fer sure) maybe more..**

**__ Music during cocktails... (I promise it's for the adults)**

**__ Balloon magic**

**__ Palm readers (awesome) **

**__ Photo favors**

**__ Tattoos (nawt real ones)**

**__ Special Presentation: Who to emcee? Who to present?**

**__ Other.... Theme Oriented.**

**Check List made by the one and only Massie Block:]**

Massie handed Principal Burns the checklist. She nodded with approval and handed it back to Massie.

They left the office satisfied. The Pretty Committee, but mostly Massie was going to make this the best event of BOCD history, knowing that this was the first event ever.

_This was going to be the EVENT of the year...._

* * *

**Well personally this chapter was just boring to me, but it will get more**

**Interesting. promise:] review though && if you do i will let you kiss**

**Zac Efron:] lol.**

**xox gabby**


End file.
